Mucho gusto
by tennyoukai
Summary: No tenía ni idea de su error. Pero tampoco había sido su culpa. ¿Con que derecho él le hablaba así? Regalo para Shemmo.


¡Muchas y enormes felicidades a Shemmo! Que espero sin reclamar a que subiera este one-shot!

Lamento mucha la demora chica. Realmente lo siento.

Pero vine aquí para demostrar que no soy irresponsable... no tanto.

**Desclamier:** Todos los personajes son de la magnificosa Rumiko Takahashi. Si, ella creo los personajes solita. No, ya se, no los cree yo. Si, esto es sin fines de lucro. ¿Más preguntas?

Mucho gusto

Ese día no podía ser más cansado, todo el día se la había pasado rindiendo exámenes, claro, había estudiado, pero la presión de un examen es demasiada. Es extenuante psicológicamente.

¡Ella solo era una adolescente de 15 años!

Después de llegar a casa estaba decidida a salir por un helado para relajarse, sin importar que pasara, aún sí tuviera que salir sola. Y no estaba en un error. Llamó a todas sus amigas, Ayumi, Sango, Ayame, Yuka, Eri, y todas estaban ocupadas o cansadas como para salir, incluso llamó a Kôga, a Miroku y hasta al tonto de Bankotsu, y ninguno quería o podía salir. Vaya suerte.

No, no importaba, saldría sola, tal vez llevaría un libro o escucharía música, pero tenía que ir por su helado. Se puso un short y una blusa de tirantes, porque hacía un calor horrible, similar a estar dentro de un horno de microondas, tomó su bolso y salió, directo a la heladería del parque, donde vendían ese delicioso helado de queso.

Mientras caminaba camino a la heladería recordó cuando, preguntando a todos sus amigos y conocidos, descubrió que era la única de sus amigos que comía helado de queso. Realmente no conocía a nadie que le gustara, su mamá, su abuelo, e incluso su hermano Sôta, decían que no lo comerían en forma de helado.

Ellos se lo perdían.

Llegó a la heladería y fue directo a la barra, allí pidió su tan ansiado helado, lo baño en chocolate y le puso coco rayado encima, toda una monumental delicia. Una lastima que sus amigos no apreciaran los placeres de la combinación de sabores como esa.

Tomó su mp3 y se colocó sus audífonos después de pagar el helado, un hermoso y delicioso cono de helado.

Mientras se deleitaba con su sabroso conjunto de deliciosos sabores y escuchaba a Ayumi Hamasaki con Moments miró que tal estaba el local de lleno.

No había demasiada gente, dado que era miércoles, pero generalmente era un zona de reunión para los grupos de amigos. En la barra, un chico a su lado platicaba con una chica, un poco más lejos estaban dos chicas riendo, y hasta el final una señora con un niño pequeño.

En las mesas se podían ver grupos un poco más grandes de personas, tres mesas estaban hechas un alboroto por grupos de chicos y chicas haciéndose bromas y riéndose dramáticamente.

Y en la entrada estaban algunas chicas y algunos chicos platicando, y entonces se lo vio.

Era hermoso, nunca creyó que podría ver algo tan bello, pero no era suyo, y ella se esforzaría por tener uno tan precioso como ese.

Y ese era...el hermoso cabello plateado que apreciaba en la mesa de la entrada.

Estaba maravillada. Se veía tan largo; como le gustaría a ella tenerlo igual de largo, pero en un descuido le salió orzuela y tuvieron que rebajarle su amada cabellera, apenas se estaba recuperando de esa perdida. Fue tan doloroso cuando el estilista dijo que tenía que despuntarlo, ella le rogó que tratara de cortar la menor cantidad posible, pero fue inevitable.

No ya, se estaba poniendo dramática. Pero como chica adoraba su cabello y tenía el ideal de tenerlo lo más largo posible.

El cabello de la chica peliplata era precioso, se notaba que lo tenía muy bien cuidado. Quizás ella conocía algún secreto para que creciera más rápido. No lo pensó mucho, camino en su dirección con su delicioso helado en la mano y caminó hasta la mesa, aún con sus audífonos puestos. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba vio que se encontraba con dos muchachos, uno con ciertos rasgos femeninos, incluso maquillado, pero estaba segura que era un chico, y otro con cabello rebelde que se alzaba en picos, estaba segura que ese muchacho había usado mucho gel, era moreno, a diferencia del otro que tenía la piel pálida.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa dejaron de conversar de que fuese que estuviesen conversando y los amigos de la chica se e quedaron viendo, avisándole a la muchacha peliplata. Estaban pronunciando algo, pero los audífonos o le dejaban escuchar, así que se los quitó y con el dedo índice pico un poco el hombro de la chica.

— Disculpa, mucho gusto soy Kagome ¿Cómo te llamas amiga? —ella no solía hablar así, pero era forma amistosa de presentarse, y le pareció la más adecuada, sin embargo no entendió el momento en que los otros dos chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —un frío extraño recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó eso, dejándola paralizada. Esa voz era ronca y... masculina.

— Yo... Yo... —No estaba segura sobre que decir, un ligero temor la invadió.

Vio la cabellera peliplata alzarse quedando la coronilla de la cabeza a la que pertenecía más alta de lo que ella era, y la chica, o chico, ya no estaba muy segura, se giró para verla de cara.

— ¿Acaso, tú niña, me dijiste "amiga"? —Su tono voz era amenazador.

Y definitivamente, ahora estaba segura de que no era una chica. Er un muchacho. Un muchacho que en este momento le daba miedo.

— Lo... Lo... Lo siento —ahora estaba tartamudeando, estaba asustada.

¿Qué tan agresivo se podía poner un chico cuando creen que es una chica?

Y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue las reacciones agresivas de Kôga cuando le decían que su coleta parecía de mujer. Ahora todos respetaban la forma en que se peinaba.

— ¡Niña tonta! ¡¿Acaso te parezco yo una mujer o algo parecido?! —La gente notó la situación y todo el mundo se quedó callado, a excepción de los amigos del muchacho, que no dejaban de reírse — ¡Y ustedes dejen de reírse ineptos!

Los fulminó con la mirada y ellos se acomodaron en sus asientos y siguieron comiendo su helado, o intentando que su helado los protegiera, ambas estaban bien. Casi inmediatamente giró su vista hacía todos los que miraban y los ahuyentó en cuestión de segundos, regresando todos a sus asuntos.

Kagome notó como el chico asustaba todos, sintiéndose muy macho y prepotente, y ahí salió su lado femenino.

¿Quién se creía él para decirle tonta?

— ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo que tonta?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Crees que por que te sientes macho puedes tratarme como tú quieras?!

— ¡¿Crees tú que por que eres una niña puedes ofenderme a tu gusto?!

— ¡Yo ya me disculpé por eso!

— ¡Pues no es suficiente!

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Y tú una niña tonta!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Estúpida!

— ¡Tarado!

— ¡Perra!

Ella gruño mientras respiraba pesadamente, no quería decir cosas que la hicieran verse mal, y el idiota la había llamado perra. Eso le iba a costar.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan insoportable como para no aceptar un simple error!

— ¡Pues ese error lo cometiste tú!

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, ambos trataban de ahuyentar al otro con la mirada. Arrojándose cuchillos mentales y atravesándose un millón de veces.

— Mira bien tonta –ella miró con furia contenida— sí te vuelvo a ver me las vas a pagar. Ahora ¡Lárgate!

Seguro de que ella no diría nada se decidió a sentarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió un terrible ardor en su mejilla.

Ella acababa de darle una cachetada. Esa muchacha si que tenía valor.

— ¡Eso es por lo de perra!

Estaba a punto de darle otra pero su mano fue detenida por la grande y fuerte mano del chico.

— Tienes valor niña. Eso me gusta —ella lo miró sorprendido e incrédula.

¿Le estaba hablando en serio?

— Él es Suikotsu y él Jakotsu —señaló a cada uno respectivamente con su nombre— Y mi nombre es Inuyasha. ¿Cuál es tuyo?

Ella intentó procesar la información. El chico al que había confundido con una chica y que hace un momento estaba a punto de explotar de furia ahora le estaba presentando a sus amigos y mirándola amigablemente.

¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

— Oye. ¿Me vas responder a qué?

Ella permanecía callada, intentado resolver sí responderle o sentirse de alguna forma ofendida.

Optó por lo primero.

— Soy... Soy Kagome— Si, estaba nerviosa, y es que por la situación apenas se estaba dando cuenta que ese tal Inuyasha era bastante atractivo.

— Muy bien Kagome, siéntate con nosotros —su sonrisa amistosa mientras le ofrecía una silla la tenía desconcertada. Que joven tan bipolar.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente se sentó, tratando de relajarse. Entonces recordó. Su helado.

Miró sus manos, no estaba. ¡No estaba!

Rápidamente buscó y finalmente lo encontró. Ahí estaba, a dos metros de la mesa completamente derretido y hecho batidillo en el suelo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja, haciendo temblar su parpado, dándose cuanta que había perdido el objetivo de su ida a la heladería, relajarse. Suspiró, fue lo único que pudo hacer.

— ¿Oye Kagome no quieres un helado? — Inuyasha la miraba interrogante, tranquilo.

— Yo... Yo... Espera un momento. ¿No estabas molesto?

— Ah, eso. Si. Pero pocas chicas se han atrevido a enfrentarme. Ven te compro un helado.

Kagome asintió caminaron a la barra, bueno, sí la había ofendido al menos le compraría un helado como compensación. Miró su cabello moverse a un ritmo puesto por el paso del chico, se veía tan brillante, y largo, definitivamente quería saber como tenerlo así.

— ¿De que lo quieres?

— ¿Eh? Ah, de queso.

— ¿Te gusta el de queso?

— Si, ¿Porqué? ¿Me vas a decir rara por eso? —lo retó; malditos hombres tan impredecibles, primero te gritan, luego te hablan bien, y luego juzgan tus gustos.

— No. Me sorprende porque soy la única persona que conocía que le gustaba ese sabor. Eso es todo, no te molestes que te ves muy linda cuando sonríes.

Ella se sonrojó y se quedó callada, lo escuchó reírse y pidió dos helados, de queso.

Regresaron a la mesa como sí nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiesen llegado juntos al local.

—Toma tu helado Kagome y dime. ¿Cual fue la razón por la que viniste sola?

Ella tomó esta vez la cuchara y se deleito con su helado. Oh hermoso helado.

— Yo... Yo... necesitaba venir, pero no encontré a nadie disponible de mis amigos, así que vine sola —Genial, ahora estaba nerviosa, se aplaudió mentalmente, no podía sentirse más tonta. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía nerviosa con ese sujeto?

— Bueno, arreglemos eso, cada vez que quieras venir llámame a mí vendremos juntos —Él le sonrió, le estaba sonriendo de una forma... encantadora.

¡Ah! Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

En pequeño papel le apuntó su número y se lo dio. Ella temblorosa lo tomó y guardó en su bolso, sin saber realmente como rechazarlo, no es tampoco quisiera hacerlo.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado muñeca ;D

¡Te deseo que te hayas pasado un cumple super-mega-super-dupis y te hayan dado muchísimos regalos!

¡Cuídate mucho!


End file.
